Untold Stories I
by YourFavoriteReviewer
Summary: The untold story of Clarke and Lexa. The scene of 3X07 that we should have seen, minus the final scene of 3X07.
Clark gently pushed Lexa towards the bed, and as soon as her knees bumped the edge and she fell sitting there, the time stopped.

She looked up to meet Clarke's eyes, who was staring at her with such intensity, her own breath caught. It must have been only a few seconds, but for Lexa it lasted a lifetime, she could see everything she had been afraid to say reflected in Clarke's eyes, and instinctively grabbed her neck and pulled her down into a were both trembling, the emotions too strong to hold in, their lips were moving with such perfect synchronicity it was as if they were meant for this, and she knew she would never feel this way with anyone else. Clarke was lost in the moment, too, on top of Lexa, her hands started moving on their own accord, moving up to hold Lexa's neck as if to make sure she was real and it wasn't just her mind playing some terrible trick on her. Feeling the trembling hands on her neck, Lexa slowly broke the kiss, looking for Clarke's eyes.

"Clarke, are you sure about this?" she asked softly, it was almost a whisper, still dazed from the trance. She met the blonde's gaze and saw a tear fall down her cheek, she had been so deep into the kiss she hadn't noticed the other girl was crying. "Clarke, —" she stuttered, she started pulling away, the realization that she had crossed the line, dawning on her, "I'm sorry, We don't have to do this if you're not ready. I'm so—".

"No!" Clarke stated as soon as she felt the girl backing away, not completely understanding why she was pulling back, but her words made her freeze on her tracks. She hadn't realized she was crying either, but as soon as she became aware of the burning stream the tears left on her cheeks, she understood what the other girl might have assumed. And for the millionth time, it amazed her, to see how unsure Lexa was… how could she doubt Clarke wanted this, that she could want her? It broke her heart that the girl doubted herself, but most of all that she doubted the strength of Clarke's feelings for her. "Lexa, I want this, I want you.", she reassured the girl, and with a smile she realized "I've never wanted anything more in my life." With that, she pulled their lips together again, and her heart made a little jump when she felt Lexa smile into the kiss, her previous words finally dawning on her.

This time, the kiss felt different, it was more purposeful, but equally as loving as the last. The brunette hooked her leg around the blonde's waist and turned them until she was on top of her, straddling the younger girl. Clarke laughed a little at the other girl's enthusiasm, who started moving to kiss down her neck, the warmth of her breath making the blond girl instinctively to the brunettes hair, as if to hold her there. Lexa cherished every bit of the other girl's neck down to her collarbone, leaving goosebumps wherever her lips met Clarke's skin. She felt the blond's grip on her hair tighten and she couldn't resist moving up to the girl's ear and whispering "Hm, you're right… you do want me." she said while gently tugging at the girl's earlobe, and loving the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"Well, I do… but apparently you are nothing but a tease" she said smiling, the brunette could hear it in her voice.

Lexa pulled back until she was sitting on top of the other girl and took her face in. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing a little heavy. Clarke sat up too, as if to challenge the girl to a stare contest. "I am not a tease, Clark. I will give you what you want." at her words, she felt the other girl gasp and her hips shift slightly beneath her. The brunette's hands went to the hem of the blonde's shirt and started to lift it slowly, her hands making deliberate contact with her stomach and her back whenever they moved. "The thing is, Clarke," she continued as she kept pulling the other girl's shirt up without breaking eye contact, "that I have been dreaming of this moment for a long time… And now that it's happening, I want to enjoy every single second of it, I don't mind waiting a little longer."she finished as she finally discarded the blonde's clothing. She took a single second to take the girl in, before wrapping her arms around the girl she loved. She wanted to feel every inch of the girls skin, "God, I love the feeling of your skin against mine." she admitted breathlessly.

"Let me help you enjoy it a little more" the other girl said while backing away to undo Lexa's shirt, instantly pulling it over her head, too.

"Wow." she murmured under her breath, her hands marveling at Lexa's perfectly toned abs. "Your body is,—" she couldn't finish the sentence because her mind was too busy memorizing every inch of the girl's stomach.

"Yours." Lexa finished, calling the other girls attention, breaking her from trance. Blushing, she held the blonde's gaze with a shy smile, carefully studying the dark blue eyes that were staring at her with hunger. Without breaking eye contact, she took both the other girl's hands in her own and pulled them above her head as she laid back down on top of her, bringing their lips together again.

She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, which resulted in the most perfect moan she could imagine, and she took the opportunity to enter the girl's mouth.

Clarke's reaction was automatic as she sucked on the brunette's tongue, this time eliciting a groan from Lexa's chest, who pulled back her tongue and bit softly the blonde's bottom lip. Clarke felt that bite go straight to her stomach and then further down, bucking her hips unconsciously.

Meanwhile, Lexa's hands were busy on her back, trying to get rid of the blonde's bra. Clarke assumed she would have a little trouble unfastening it and was moving to help her unhook it, but in a split second, she felt it come lose and started to pull the straps down her arms.

The distance made it possible for her to look at Lexa's face, and the knowing grin in she gave her made the blonde let out a small laugh "Oh, stop looking so smug. It was just a bra.", she said shoving her lightly. The impact caught the brunette off guard and so she had to move both her hands behind herself quickly not fall on her back.

"Oh, so you sky people like it rough, huh, Clarke?", she asked playfully, lying on her elbows to be more comfortable.

"You think our ways our harsh, but that's how we survive." she replied quoting the girl with a smirk. She started moving towards the brunette until they were so close se could feel her breath on her lips. "And if you must know, I do like it rough." she admitted as she closed the distance between them crashing her lips against the other girl's with passion. The brunette's hips bucked and her hands went to Clarke's hair instinctively, pulling her deeper into the kiss, tongues exploring and moans escaping each other's lips. Lexa's pulled away, breathless, she hadn't minded the burning in her throat from the lack of oxygen, she pushed Clarke down the bed against the furs, and took the girl in. I that moment, she knew she would never again need oxygen, all she ever needed was in front of her, chest heaving, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, the love she felt for this girl hit her hard, and the feeling reverberated between her legs. She dove down to kiss Clarke, her hands taking life on their own, went straight to her breasts, she felt the younger girl stifle a whimper at the much awaited contact, and a growl escaped her chest as she felt the delicious nipples pebble between her fingers. Their lips separated as Lexa's mouth started to travel down towards her chest, past her neck until she took the right breast between her lips, while continuing to service the left with her other hand. They both moaned in unison as the brunette bit lightly the lightly nub, Clarke could feel her desire pull between her legs, she arched her back. Lexa took the opportunity to move her right hand underneath the girl's back, giving her the chance to pull her tighter towards her devouring mouth. Clarke's breathing was uneven, she closed her mouth trying to mute the sounds coming out of it, while Lexa decided to switch her mouth's attention towards her left breast, leaving her right hand to continue to massage the oversensitive right breast. Clarke was writhing under the brunette's attentions, unable to control her hips from bucking, her right hand started to go down towards her pants, but Lexa reacted quickly and grasped her hand before it could reach it's destination.

"Please, Lexa" Clarke whispered, barely opening her eyes. "I need —"

"I know," Lexa interrupted softly, pulling away to look at the blonde "but we will do this many times, Clarke. Let me have this one."

Clarke exhaled, she knew how Lexa felt, she was cherishing her body in a way it had never been before, but it was obviously easier for the brunette to keep it together, she wasn't experiencing those delicious hands and mouth all over her body. It was up to Clarke to even the scales, so she sat up, bringing the other girl to its knees. "Okay, but you need to take this off", she said pulling at the brunette's bra. Apparently grounders' undergarments were more complicated than hers, because Lexa moved both hands behind her back to help her. Finally, she slid it off and dropping the piece of clothing beside the bed,

Clarke's mind went blank, mesmerized by the perfectly toned abs and beautifully round breasts "God, Lexa. Your body is…" she mumbled without finishing the sentence, her hands were going over her flexed abs, tracing the muscle lines across the tan skin. "I swear, you make me want to —"

"What, Clarke?" Lexa asked, confused. She knew her body was in good shape, but the other girl's body was almost as fit, and yet the blonde was absolutely fascinated with hers. For a split second, she blonde looked up to meet her eyes and Lexa found the blue was almost gone, the pupils fully blown. Before she could understand what was happening, Clarke's hands gripped her sides to hold her still, she bowed her head and licked from just above her navel up to her throat, eliciting a loud moan from Lexa as she felt the warm tongue through her skin, setting it on fire. The way Clarke was reacting to her body, so primal and passionate, sent a burning wave to Lexa's core, and her hips jerked forward as Clarke continued to spread open mouthed kisses down her throat, occasionally biting down before soothing the abused skin with her perfect tongue. It was everything Lexa could have ever dreamed of, she wanted the blonde to bite her and run her nails down her back and leave small bruises after sucking too hard on her skin; to mark her as her own. She wanted to do all those things, too, but she could't right now, she couldn't lose control this time and get greedy, this was about Clarke, about loving her and take her higher than she had ever been.

With that in mind, it took all her self control to pull away from Clarke's mouth, only to find the blonde's hands on her pants, urgently trying to get them off. She sat back and help Clarke get rid of them. Immediately after that, she started towards the other girl's pants, moments later, leaving both girls kneeling in the middle of the bed, in only their panties.

Clarke raised both hands to reach Lexa's body, but her hands were interjected by the other girl. She searched for the older girl's eyes, questioningly.

"No." was all Lexa said before she gently pushed the blonde girl on her back, keeping her firm grasp on the other girl's hands before kissing her with all her might. "Keep your hands there." she mumbled between kisses while moving her right leg between the blonde girl's legs, careful not to make contact with her center. Once she was straddling the blonde's leg, she started to move her head downwards, leaving open mouthed kisses across Clarke's body. Her hands went to the girls breasts, softly playing with her nipples, and moaning at the feel of them hardening between her sensitive fingers. Beneath her, the other girl was writhing uncontrollably, barely managing to keep her hands up, moans escaping her lips and her back arching constantly in encouragement to the brunette's ministrations.

Lexa kept exploring the other girl's throat with her mouth, until she felt the other girl's hands on her neck, as if she was trying to pull her closer. In response, the brunette, that had previously noted that there was a small spot beneath the blonde's jaw that was very sensitive, bit down on it while simultaneously pinching gently both nipples with her fingers.

Clarke gasped, her hips jerking forward on their own accord, and accidentally bumping into Lexa's leg. The brunette froze immediately when she felt how wet the blonde's center was, a loud growl escaping her chest. She closed her eyes, trying not to become crazy with desire, but the blonde had recognized the effect she had caused. She was desperate for more contact, for release, for Lexa to finally take her, which is why, she moved her hips down, her center coming in contact with Lexa's leg and soaking it. "Can you feel that, Lexa?" she asked breathlessly, "That is how much I want you, how much I need this." Lexa could not concentrate on anything else but the wet patch Clarke had left on her thigh. She was determined to make this last, she knew it would be that the more she kept Clarke on edge, the harder the orgasm would be when she finally climaxed. With that in mind, and with all the strength and self control she could muster, she opened her eyes to look at the girl beneath her. Meeting her gaze, Clarke gasped, Lexa's eyes were almost black, the pupils nearly covering all the green. She could feel the heat irradiating from her, which is why she had no idea how she was holding to the smallest shred of self control, but she was determined to break it. "Lexa, please…"

"I said I was going to give you what you wanted, Clarke… and I will." Lexa's voice was so thick with desire, the sound of her saying her name sent a new surge of wetness between her legs. "As soon as you tell me what it is." it was a challenge, the blonde could see the smirk on the other girl's face when she hooked her fingers on Clarke's panties, slowly pulling them down.

"You know what I want, Lexa." Clarke said, refusing to give in to the other girl's wishes if she could.

"I know that I know." Lexa said huskily as she discarded the girl's underwear and settled between her legs. She held Clarke's gaze until she was close enough to whisper in her ear "I just want to hear you say it.", before pulling back to meet her gaze again.

Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa's neck and turned her to look at her "I am not ashamed to say it, Lexa." she said softly, ·"I want _you._ All of you." then, it was her time to whisper in the brunette's ear "Also, I want you to make me come, using your hands… and your tongue."

Lexa blacked out for a second after she heard those words, it was until she felt the other girls lips on hers that she finally reacted, moving her mouth down Clarke's body, kissing roughly all the skin she came across down the path to her breasts. She didn't even stop there, because her destination was far below, so instead she just took girl of the blondes breast with her hands, it wasn't until she met the blonde's navel, that she stopped briefly before continuing just to dip her tongue briefly.

Clarke was going crazy, her whole body was on fire, the anticipation of what was coming, making her lower stomach overly sensitive, and when the brunette reached her hipbone and kissed it before scraping it softly with her teeth, she couldn't help but reach for the girl's hair and push her down encouragingly. Lexa had already reached the spot between her legs, but was avoiding it with her kisses, teasing her thigh and sucking until she left a small bruise. Finally as he faced the blonde's center, it was beautiful, just like every part of her lover. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to fulfill that which she had been dreaming of since she had first kissed the girl, and had lost all hope of after she had betrayed her.

All of that crossed her mind in an instant, and she looked up to Clarke's face, looking for one final sign of consent before it started, she knew as soon as she made contact, there would be no stopping. She hadn't realized she was breathing to close to the blonde's center, driving the younger girl crazy, so she lifted her head and met the blonde's gaze, "Do it, take me." Clarke's whisper was almost inaudible, but she saw it in her eyes, too, and so, she placed an open mouthed kiss on the girl's center.

"Fuck—ing, God" Clarke choked hoarsely as she pushed her head back into the furs and arched her back. She didn't hear Lexa's loud moan when she first tasted her lover, but se felt the vibrations in her core, which was just as good or even better.

Lexa's tongue was magic on her, she could feel it drawing circles around her clit, sucking the little nub before letting it back out with a wet sound. The girl was literally devouring her, sucking and moving her tongue as if her life depended on it, her hands were holding Clarke's hips to keep them from bucking, but she decided to move them back up to the blonde's breasts. The brunette felt the heat pull between her own legs when she realized the other girl's hands were already massaging her breasts. As Lexa's hands took over, the other girl just moved hers towards the brunette's head, gripping firmly her beautiful hair and pushing her towards her center, her hips bucking in rhythm with the other girl's movements.

Clarke was having trouble breathing, she was nearly on the verge of climax, but it wasn't enough."Lexa." she said breathlessly, she knew the other girl was holding back, she was being careful, "Lexa!" she pulled the girl's head from between her legs. "I know you are trying to be gentle, but I won't break. You can be rough with me, I can handle it." her breathing was labored

but she managed to get out the words.

Lexa moved up to look closely at the girl's blue eyes "Are you sure, Clarke?" meanwhile, her hand moved to the blonde's center, resuming what her mouth had been doing with her fingers.

"Ye… Yes, Lexa" she choked as she felt Lexa's middle finger go inside her. The brunette wasn't listening, she was mesmerized looking at her lover's expressions as she entered her, capturing n her mind every sound she made,every reaction. Lexa waited a few seconds before she slowly started to move her finger back out, and adding a second finger to her thrusts. She pushed again effortlessly inside her when Clarke's hand suddenly stopped her. "Lexa, please." she said pushing down her hips as if to get her fingers deeper. "I know you are holding back." her hips repeated the movement, thrusting against Lexa's hand "I want you to go deeper… I need it harder." the rhythm was gaining speed, and Clarke knew she was close to getting Lexa to finally lose control, so she met her gaze and finished with a whisper "I want to feel you in the morning."

Lexa's felt her burning desire water, her fingers picked up the pace, curling every time she was deep inside the blonde. Her mouth started biting down her body as she lowered her head to where clark needed her the most. Her free hand moved up to her breasts and pinched one nipple, causing the blonde to arch her back, moaning loudly, distracting her enough so Lexa could add a third finger.

"God, Lexa. Yes!" Clarke growled, her hips thrashing violently against her lover's hand. Finally, Lexa's lips reached the blonde's center and attached themselves to her clit, moaning at the taste of Clarke in her mouth. She sucked furiously at the little nub, her right hand thrusting inside the blonde girl until her arms burned with the effort, and her left hand remained teasing the girl's breasts.

Clarke was on the verge of losing it, Lexa could feel it, her insides were pulsing and she could feel the slight beat on the girl's nub, but Lexa was determined to find that spot that would make Clarke reach the stars, so she continued to pump her fingers as hard as she could reaching deeper every time.

The blonde's sentences had lost all coherence and was now just murmuring "Lexa" and other random half sentences, like "Fuck, so good", "Harder, yes", "God, I love your fingers" when she finally, found it, Lexa barely even brushed the spot with her fingers, but he knew it was there, so she got ready to take the girl as far as she could.

She bit roughly the sensitive nub she had been sucking on silly, sending a jolt all through the blonde's body. Then, she moved up to see her lover's eyes before saying "Come for me, Clarke." and thrusting deep inside her lover, hitting exactly the spot she had aimed for, and sending Clarke over the edge screaming her name.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, Clarke kept repeating Lexa's name over and over like a sacred mantra, her head pushed back against the bed, her toes curling, her left hand gripping at the furs underneath her while her right unconsciously tried to hold to Lexa, but ended up leaving stinging thin lines across her back where her nails had made contact. In that exact instant, she promised herself she would make it her life's mission to give Clarke whatever it took as long as she could see this sight again.

As Clarke came down from her high, her eyes started to focus, her legs released her hand and she took it out swiftly, but causing Clarke to shudder from being too sensitive. Her whole hand was soaked and she couldn't help but bring her fingers to her mouth, she was still licking them clean when the blonde girl finally opened her eyes and groaned at the sight "Oh my God, Lexa, can't you give me a second to recover before you start to turn me on again?" she said with a smile, and Lexa couldn't help but kiss those lips. As she tasted herself on her lover's lips, Clarke moaned again "Okay, never mind."

Lexa laughed a little and replied, "You can rest all you want, I'm just gonna clean up the mess I made you." she said with a smug grin while going back down to the blonde's center, and making the blonde girl jump as her tongue met her core and started happily and messily drinking all she had to offer.

Clarke's hips jerked involuntarily and Lexa looked up with a grin, "Wow, mighty Wanheda, are you ready to go again?" she laughed lightly "I to think they named you Commander of Death, it obviously should have been Commander of Bed."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not ready to go again, I don't think any human could, after what you just put me through." she replied blushing. "However, I believe it's your turn to scream my name, I want the guards outside to know that Wanheda might scream sometimes, but she can definitely make the Commander scream louder." she said with a wink and a smug grin.

"Please,Clark. The Commander screams for nobody." she said before turning to lay down.

"I'm sorry I hurt your back" Clarke murmurs as she traces her fingers across the bumpy red thin lines her nails left moments ago.

Lexa turnaround and smiles at the blonde, "You didn't hurt me, Clarke." frowning slightly, she explains "those scars are nothing but the product and the reminder of you and I loving each other, even if they did hurt, I would wear them proudly."

Clarke just stared at Lexa, how come she could be so perfect? Giving such an explanation as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while indirectly admitting she was proud to be her lover.

"And also they remind the both of us how good I am in bed, making you scream and all." She said winking.

""Oh, shut up!" Clarke huffed, shoving the other girl lightly, "That's just the Commander talking," she continued getting closer to Lexa "How about I show both Lexa and the Commander how loud I can make them scream?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Lexa just turned around and smiled

"Clarke,I already told you. I am yours. My spirit as Commander might not be mine to give, but every inch of my body is yours, to do as you please." the words burned fire inside Clarke's heart, which also travelled down to her core. "However, I bet you three candles you will not manage to make me scream." she finished with a wink.

"I don't know, I was told that the Commander bowed to nobody; as it turns out, in the end she did to me." she stated smugly, then bit her bottom lip and met the brunette's gaze, hunger apparent in her eyes, "I'm almost certain when I bow to her in a few minutes, we'll hear her scream."

—-

Hours later:

"I cannot believe you!" Clarke exclaimed turning to Lexa outraged "You broke my bra!"

Lexa made her best effort not to laugh, "Well, yeah. So?" she decided to play it cool, pretend it was not a problem.

"You are unbelievable!" the blonde exclaimed turning away and marching towards the door, but the Commander was to quick, grabbing her hand before she could walk away and pulling her back into a kiss.

"I will have all the space—foolproof—bras in Arkadia brought to you tomorrow if you want." Lexa said, breaking the kiss "I mean that, just way the word."

—

Hello everyone,

The truth is, I didn't want to leave a note, this is just about writing. To be honest, this my first work ever and it would mean a lot if you guys could share your comments so i can get some input and try to get better. Literally, I hadn't written anything in years, and today just couldn't get this story out of my head so I decided to write it down. Hope you guys enjoyed!

Cheers!

-YFW


End file.
